The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for supplying set-up paper sheets and performing printing thereon.
Image forming apparatuses perform printing with use of color materials. Image forming apparatuses generate image data on a basis of input data. Image forming apparatuses perform printing on a basis of generated image data. Among image forming apparatuses are those which perform processing and editing of image data. There has been known an example of copiers for processing image data as described below.
Heretofore, there has been described a copier which works as follows. That is, after reading of a document and temporary storage of input data, the input data is analyzed for analysis as to presence of an arbitrarily set specific character string or specific image such as signets, ‘Confidential,’ and ‘Secret.’ When the document is decided to be one including the specific character string or the specific image, the copier suppresses copying of only the specific character string portion and the specific image portion. With this constitutional function, the copier is intended to automatically edit arbitrarily set character string portions and image portions.
The image forming apparatus may be used as a printer. A user prepares a document (file) on a computer by using software. The user uses, for example, word processing software or spreadsheet software to prepare a document. To print the prepared document, the user executes a print command on the software. The command execution causes data for document printing (document data) to be transmitted from the computer to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus carries out printing on a basis of the document data. The user obtains a printed matter based on the document data.
The document may be misprinted. For example, the user may print a document with necessary characters or graphics omitted (with the document uncompleted). Also, the user may start printing on a misperception that the document has been completed. That is, a document missing information necessary for completion is printed. After the printing, the user performs correction to add necessary information into sentences. Then, the user prints the corrected document once again. Thus, a completed document is obtained.
A misprinted document results in a waste. There is a problem that paper sheets or color materials (toner and ink) are wastefully consumed. Misprints may occur to not a few times. The more the number of times of misprint occurrence increases, the more the paper sheets and color materials are consumed wastefully.
The above-described known art relates to documents containing signets, ‘Confidential’ or ‘Secret’ characters. Even when any of these characters is contained in the document, the art makes it possible to obtain copied matters (printed matters obtained by copying or duplication) containing none of those characters. However, the art is incapable of solving such problems as wasteful consumption of paper sheets or color materials due to misprints.